Declaración
by MiaKaCiD
Summary: One Short basado en el 2º Ending de Naruto. Naruto se prepara para su pelea con Sasuke,pero ahi cerca esta Hinata observandolo y preparandose para darle algo importante...


**FANFIC NARUHINA**

**(Basado en el segundo Ending de Naruto Shippuuden)**

_**One Short**_

"_**Declaración"**_

Ya llegó el día. Aunque no lo quiera mostrarlo delante de todos, me sentía nervioso. Y eso que no era una persona que tenia miedo por cualquier cosa. Se que era muy impulsivo cuando hay una discusión o en un tema importante, pero esto es otra cosa. Al fin podré luchar contra Uchiha Sasuke. Ya me he enfrentado con los mas fuertes del Instituto de Konoha, entre ellos estaban Lee que era el mejor futbolista del Instituto, Neji capitán de Kendo del Instituto y ese matón de tres al cuarto que aun no me acuerdo de su nombre, que se cree que era importante con el tupe que tenia. No tengo ni idea de porque ahora quería enfrentarse contra mi si con anterioridad me habia rechazado mis desafíos, ni tampoco me importa mucho, pero por fin podré demostrarle lo fuerte que soy…

Y ya llegó ese día mas esperado por mí. Desde el primer día en que le ví, supe que era un buen chico a pesar de la apariencia que tenia. No se porque todos le ven con mala manera. Apenas he podido hablar con el, tan solo intervenía cuando hablaba con todo el grupo. Cada vez que me dirigía la palabra, su sonrisa hacia que mi corazón quisiera saltar una y otra vez. Y esos ojos azules, como el gran cielo azul que nos muestra cada día el Sol, me hacía que me temblaran las piernas hasta tal punto que no podía ni sostenerme por mi misma. Al principio no sabía porque estaba así cada vez que le veía, pero entre Kiba-kun y Shino-kun me dijeron que eso era amor. Me habia enamorado de Uzumaki Naruto a primera vista. No me puedo quitármelo de la cabeza ningún segundo ni para dormir. Ojala pudiera ser como Sakura, que pueda conversar con el sin ningún miedo y tener confianzas con el. Pero ahora estoy aquí gracias a Sakura. Ella el otro día me aconsejo que hiciera esto para que Naruto se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos. A pesar de mi envidia de su personalidad, es una gran amiga que te ayuda en cualquier momento. Algún día le ayudaré con Sasuke-kun…

Ya estoy preparado…tengo la ropa bien puesta, sin ninguna mancha ni arruga; mi cinta esta bien sujeta; y mi mochila que lleva todo lo necesario. Joder, falta una hora para verme con Sasuke detrás del gimnasio. ¿Porque estoy así? Nunca me habia pasado esto con nadie, ni que fuera una cita con una chica preciosa. Ay, eso me recuerda que aun no he mojado con ninguna, espero encontrar a mi media naranja algún día. Desde el día de la lluvia que fue hace unos días, me di cuenta de que Sakura no era mi tipo. Ella esta enamorada de Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, y yo pensando que era solo un capricho como todas las demás. La única que tiene el buen gusto es Hinata a pesar de lo rarita que es. Cuando le hablo pone expresiones raras como si le fuera a devorar. ¿Tan feo soy¿Acaso tengo la desgracia? Eso si, Hinata tiene un cuerpo…y unos pechos… ¡Ahhh¡Idiota! No pienses en cosas guarras en estos momentos. Y solo ha pasado unos minutos desde entonces…Si voy ahora allí y me ve que llevo una hora esperando, se creerá que estoy nervioso; pero tampoco puedo llegar tarde, eso es de ser cobarde, un hombre no puede hacer eso, es una de las reglas básicas para ser un hombre, un macho…que cursi ha sonado esto ultimo…

Ahí esta Naruto-kun, en frente de la puerta del instituto para salir. Según Neji-nii-sama, había quedado hoy con Sasuke para pelear con el. Sino me doy prisa puede que se vaya y no vuelva a tener estar oportunidad nunca mas. Naruto-kun, espero que pueda leer esta carta cuando puedas y que me des una respuesta lo más pronto posible. Esta carta, hecha esta con todo el amor que siento por ti y…no puedo mover las piernas…me he quedado paralizada. Hinata, tranquilízate solo le vas a dar una dar una carta y después te puedes ir si quieres, no creo que sea tan difícil…pero…pero…pero…¿por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi¿Acaso esto es por culpa de los sentimientos que tengo hacia el¿De que me atrae tanto? Ahora entiendo como se siente una persona cuando esta enamorada, pero no pensaba que fuera tan difícil…

Espera…creo que se me ha olvidado algo… ¡mierda¡El colgante! Lo he dejado en la taquillera, debo cogerlo lo más rápido posible. Es lo único que tengo de recuerdo de mis padres antes de que murieran cuando era un bebe, si alguien me lo roba, nunca se lo perdonaré…

Naruto-kun se esta yendo…y yo aquí parada…Hinata…vamos allá…

A ve donde esta…tengo tantos trastos aquí en mi taquillero…debo hacer mas caso a Ino, esto parece una pocilga. Algún día lo limpiare y tirare lo que no sirve, como por ejemplo esa pizza que seguramente ya este caducada de hace 2 meses… ¡Uff! Que mal huele… ¡Ah! Aquí está, lo encontré.

Parece que está buscando algo en su taquilla…cada vez que me acerco a él, mas nerviosa estoy no puedo dar la vuelta ahora que estoy a la mitad del camino, pero mis piernas…mis piernas…no se mueven... ¡Au!

¿Que ha sido ese ruido¿Habrá alguien por aquí?

"_¿Quien demonios esta aquí¡Contesta!"_ – Grité a los cuatros vientos que hasta se escuchaba un poco de eco.

No hay ningún ruido. A lo mejor ha sido un animal, un gato supongo. Mejor me voy ya a la puerta y esperar… ¿Cómo¿Solo han pasado 7 minutos¿¡Por que el tiempo pasa tan lento para mí ahora!?

Ay, ay…me he caído, y no se ha dado cuenta de que he sido yo. Se esta dirigiendo a la puerta… ¿Es posible de que se vaya ya? No…debo ya darle la carta o sino…

Hay alguien aquí, estoy escuchando unos pasos que se van acercando hacia mi…seguro que será un gamberro que querrá una pelea conmigo. Pues me voy a dar la vuelta y…

¡¡¡PAFFF!!!

Dios, que dolor…mi cabeza me da mucha vueltas… ¿pero quien ha sido el capullo que me ha empujado y me ha tirado al sue…lo? Hi…¿¿¿Hinata¿Que hace ella aquí¿Ella no estaba con su primo Neji¿Y por que está sola? Me levante del suelo lo mas rápido posible y me acerqué a ella para ver si estaba grave. Le había lo mismo que a mí, se había dado un cabezazo conmigo y se había caído al suelo. Su pelo estaba repartido por su alrededor y no me di cuenta de que su falda estaba un poco levantada y se veía un poco mas sus piernas que de costumbre. Un acto reflejo vino a mí al desviar mi mirada a ella hacia el suelo ruborizándome un poco para no ver algo más que sus piernas. Solté mi mochila al suelo de madera y me acerque a ella por uno de sus lados a levantarla. Le cogí por la cintura poniéndola sentada, y le empezaba a mover los hombros para que se despertara.

"_Hinata, Hinata, despierta"_ – Dije mientras intentaba que abriera los ojos, cuando al fin empezó a abrirlos poco a poco.

"…_Eh… ¿Donde…estoy?... Na…¡¡Naruto-kun!!"_ – Se vio sorprendida al verme e intentó alejarse de mí con un movimiento brusco, pero no pudo al tener mi brazo detrás de su cintura.

"_Tranquila, no te voy a morder."_ – Intente calmarla un poco.

"_Yo no quería hacerte daño…solo es que…"_ – Ví como jugaba sus dedos y evitaba mirarme a los ojos como siempre lo hacia. Es una chica un poco rara, porque con los demás no se pone así. ¿Acaso por ser negro del grupo me trata así?

"_Ya, ya, no te preocupes. ¿Algún gamberro te ha perseguido o algo?"_ – Para cambiar de tema, se me vino la cabeza esa pregunta.

"_No…no me estaba persiguiendo nadie"_ – Me contestó por fin mirándome a la cara extrañada por la pregunta. No se porque, pero pude ver una conexión entre nuestras miradas como si nuestros lazos se unieran en uno y me quede observando a sus ojos claros lilas y por primera vez, veía a Hinata con otros ojos. No como los de una compañera, sino como algo más que eso, pero no sabía lo que era. Solo me limitaba a seguir viéndolos, y noté como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco al color rojo como los tenía ella en esos momentos…

Me seguía mirando, y yo quedaba prendada como lo estaba haciendo el. ¿Tenía acaso algo en mi cara y no me lo quería decir? Aunque es la primera vez que veía a Naruto-kun tan cerca mía y cogiéndome de la cintura tiernamente que me hacía apoyarme hacía el. Nunca había estado con el tan cerca, tan cerca de su rostro, cerca de sus ojos, cerca de sus labios…

"_Na-Naruto-kun¿te ocurre algo?"_ – No se porqué hice la pregunta, a pesar de lo bien que estaba con el, en el fondo me sentía intranquila, en cualquier momento podría desmayarme. Ví como Naruto-kun no escuchó la pregunta, así que le agarre un poco de la camisa y le moví un poco para que respondiera. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y me volvió a mirar unos segundos pero esta vez su mirada no estaba perdida como antes.

"_Eh…no me pasa nada…"_ – Me fijé que lo dijo con pocas ganas mientras su brazo sobrante que no hacia nada, se lo puso en la nuca rascándose como siempre lo hacia.

"_Y… ¿tu que haces por aquí?"_ – Lancé esa pregunta para cambiar de tema.

"_Pues…hoy es el día en que tengo que enfrentarme con Sasuke…había quedado detrás del gimnasio dentro de 45 minutos"_ – Me di cuenta de que estaba un poco nervioso.

"_¿Y por qué tenéis que luchar? No…no lo entiendo"_

"_Es cuestión de hombría, me refiero, a que es cuestión de orgullo como hombres. No se si me entiendes" _

"_Mas o menos…"_ – No lo entendía bien en realidad, pero quería escucharle.

"_Un chico debe mostrar que de todos, el es el que tiene mas fuerza tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Eso para los hombres, es su orgullo. Cuando se enfrentan dos chicos, lo hacen por su orgullo no porque si. Para ello debe ganar uno de los dos para demostrar quien de los dos es el más fuerte. El que pierda de los dos, deberá aceptar al ganador como si fuera un maestro para el. Por eso debo ganar, no quiero ser el esclavo de Sasuke. Seria una vergüenza para mi y mi orgullo estaría por los suelos"_ – Dicho esto giro su cabeza hacía su lado izquierdo, con las piernas en forma de mariposa y con cara de enojo. No pude evitar soltar una ligera risa al escuchar su discurso. No era algo muy creíble, pero me hizo mucha gracia.

"_Ja, ja, ja…no deberías ponerte así por un juego."_ – Dije aun recordando las palabras de Naruto-kun.

"_¡No es un juego! Es algo de vida o muerte. Es como si estuvieras es un videojuego y como te maten, has perdido y tienes que volver a empezar"_ – Gritó intentando convencerme.

"_Pero, has dicho algo contradictorio Naruto-kun. Antes has dicho que no es un juego y ahora dices que lo es."_

Se quedó unos segundos pensativo hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que dije era verdad. Miro al suelo sin que pudiera ver su rostro, y empezó a reír de forma exagerada.

"_Ja, ja, ja, no había caído en eso. ¡Entonces lo que me dijo Lee era falso!"_ – Sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus cinturas y riéndose cada vez más fuerte. Pero un rato después, se quedo callado de nuevo. – _"Aunque es verdad que yo tenia una idea parecida antes de venir a este instituto"_ – Lo dijo lo mas serio posible. – _"Desde que vine aquí, me han pasado muchas cosas. Tanto buenas como malas, y siempre he superado todas las pruebas que han aparecido en mi camino, pero no se porque ahora…me cuesta. Es lo mismo de antes pero…no se que me pasa…" _

Miró sus manos con tristeza, no parecía el de antes de hace un rato. Yo estaba ahí mirando sin poder hacer nada, tenia que animarle…

"_¡No tienes porque estar nervioso por un reto que te aparece cada día!"_ – Escuché su voz y la miré con los ojos un poco abiertos. – _"Puede que estés así porque a lo mejor no quieres perder y porque Sasuke-kun es tu amigo, pero no tienes porque estar así. Hay a veces en que tienes que caer en el agujero una vez para no tener que volver a caer…"_ – Ví que se ponía un poco nerviosa y movía un poco las manos. –_ "Me refiero… A que perder no es malo y que de los errores se aprende, Naruto-kun. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero cuando te veo, mi corazón late muy deprisa." _– Una vez más, jugaba con sus dedos. – _"No eres el chico ideal que toda chica le gustaría tener como novio, pero eres capaz de enfrentarte a cualquier problema que surja en tu vida aunque pierdas…para mi eso es de tener mucha voluntad. Un chico muy fuerte" _– Esto último lo dijo con mucha timidez y miro hacia el suelo.

Sus palabras, su voz…no se lo que me hacía por dentro pero con su dulce consejo me hizo que los nervios que tenia antes se me fueran de un plumazo al aire y llevárselo lejos de mi. La miré una vez más y sonreí. No se porque, pero al estar a su lado me sentía tranquilo, lleno de paz. Y esto nunca me había pasado antes con una persona y mas con una chica ¿Será esto a lo que se refería Sakura-chan el otro día? No obstante creo que empiezo a entender ese sentimiento que Sakura-chan tiene con Sasuke…poco a poco se va pareciendo, es mas, creo que mis sentimientos hacia Hinata son ya algo mas que una amiga a partir de ahora…

"_Gracias Hinata, antes estaba demasiado nervioso y deprimido, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor. Me has dado el empujón que me hacia falta."_ – Dije bastante animado y me levanté de un salto poniéndome de pie. Alcé mi brazo hacia Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. – _"Venga Hinata"_ – Le sonreí como siempre lo hacía, y ella me devolvió la mano y una sonrisa sincera.

Una vez ya levantados, nos pusimos en frente de la puerta para irnos ya del instituto. Hinata se estaba sacudiendo un poco la falda de uniforme, mientras yo apretaba más mi cinta de la frente para que no se cayera al suelo. La miré de nuevo sin que se diera cuenta. Era muy guapa, muy hermosa que parecía un ángel que ha venido a mi vida. ¿Cómo no me pude darme cuenta de eso antes? Estaba tan cegado por Sakura-chan. Esto si que es amor y lo demás son tonterías. Y también tiene una cintura muy delgada, y esos pechos tan grandes… ¡Ya estoy otra vez pensando en tirármela!

"_Naruto-kun¿estas bien? Tienes un poco de sangre en la nariz…"_ – Se acercó a mi señalando mi nariz.

"_¿De verdad? No me he dado cuenta."_ – Intente quitarme la poca sangre que tenia con la manga de la capa. Después de la pelea soñare haciéndolo con ella, pero ahora no debo hacerlo. – _"¿Ya no tengo nada?"_

"_No…no tienes ya nada"_ – Decía mientras me cogió la barbilla para ver si tenia por algún lado mas sangre. Mi corazón latía bastante rápido de lo normal y mi sonrojo se notó.

"_Bueno Hinata…he de decirte una cosa…"_ – Dije tocándome la mejilla.

"_Dime Naruto-kun"_

"_Pues…que a pesar de lo pocos que hemos hablado desde que vine aquí, la primera impresión que tuve de ti, es que eras una persona tímida, oscura y poco sosa. Pero desde hoy me he dado cuenta de una cosa…"_ – Paré un poco y respiré para coger aire. – _"Que…me gustan las personas como tu."_

Al escuchar esa frase, me sentí feliz, mas que eso, me sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo. Mi corazón latía con toda sus fuerzas y parecía que no podía sostenerme mas de la emoción hasta tal punto que podría suicidarme. Me salía una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero no era la típica sonrisa, sino esa sonrisa tonta que se sale de repente sin ninguna causa. Podría morirme allí ahora, pero seria desperdiciar todo lo que he hecho. He hecho un gran paso. Ahora Naruto-kun me ve como una persona que le gusta a pesar de lo poco que nos hemos hablado. De momento no debo dar un paso de más por si entorpezco las cosas.

"_Ah Hinata. Ten por seguro que ganaré a ese maldito de Sasuke a pesar de ser mi amigo. Nos vemos mañana"_ – Ví como iba a empezar a caminar hacia la puerta para irse. Puse mis manos sobre mi espalda y me di cuenta de que tenía la carta aun. No se la había dado aun. Me di prisa en sacar la carta de mi ropa y acercarme a Naruto-kun. Aunque haya pasado lo que ha pasado, mi verdadero objetivo aun no se había cumplido: entregarle la carta y poder ser correspondida por Naruto-kun…

"_Naruto-kun…espera"_ – Se dio la vuelta y sin dejarle que pudiera hacer nada, me agache para entregarle la carta en frente suya. - _"Esta carta es para ti. No hace falta que…me respondas ahora, tomate tu tiempo…bueno…esto…debo irme ya… ¡hasta mañana Naruto-kun!" _– Y me fui corriendo como el diablo se llevó al viento sin poder ver la cara de Naruto-kun y nada. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y si seguía estando allí, me iba a dar algo…

"_Eh… ¡Espera¡Hinata!"_ – Grite pero no me escuchó, ya estaba demasiado lejos y apenas la pude ver. Miré la carta, y ví que detrás tenía un corazón en donde se abría la carta. Sonreí convencido de que podría ser lo que pensaba que podía ser. Acerqué la carta hacia mi rostro y le dí un beso al corazón que estaba en la carta. Hinata, gracias a tí, se lo que es estar enamorado de verdad y que el orgullo de un hombre no es tan importante como lo pintan en muchos sitios. Sobre todo en la películas y los comics. Guardé la carta en el bolsillo de mi capa que tenía por dentro. Mire la hora del instituto que estaba al lado derecho de la puerta, solo quedaban 20 minutos. Bueno…va siendo hora de enfrentarme como es debido a otro reto más que aparece en mi camino…

**FIN**

**Este fanfic lo hize para un concurso del club NaruHina que se ha finalizado la votación y he quedado segunda de los cuatros fanfics que se han publicado. El concurso estaba muy reñido y me ponia muy mala cada vez que empataba con el ganador (que os recomiendo que os leais sus fanfics,le obligaré a que se haga una cuenta en FF para que los publique). Para aquellos que aún no se han visto el 2 ED de Naruto Shippuuden,verlo que merece la pena ver lo original que puede llegar a ser un ED cuando se lo proponen xD.**

**No os preocupeis por los demas fanfics que tengo pendientes. Ahora mismo estoy terminando el de "A la tercera va la vencida" que estoy con el último capítulo (los que aún no lo han leido,os obligo a que lo leais ya!!!).**


End file.
